1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media processing device that can write information to the IC tag of a medium, to a method of controlling the media processing device, and to a printing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices (such as recording devices and label printers) that can write information to media (including recording media and labels) having an affixed or embedded contactless IC tag (contactless tag, RFID tag) are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-83459.
With media processing devices such as above that write information to an IC tag, checking if unintended information was written to the IC tag cannot be easily confirmed by visually examining the tag. Determining whether or not information can be written to a particular IC tag is therefore necessary.